The performer
by sez101
Summary: The performer- it never tracked with me that in the time it took JJ to get to this girls house they went to 2 different crime scenes, delivered a profile and arrested Dante (they even said that drive took 30 minutes) but made it there in the time it took JJ to walk in and get knocked out. So I decided to rewrite the ending.
1. Chapter 1

The performer- it never tracked with me that in the time it took JJ to get to this girls house they went to 2 different crime scenes, delivered a profile and arrested Dante (they even said that drive took 30 minutes) but made it there in the time it took JJ to walk in and get knocked out. So I decided to rewrite the ending.

….

JJ pulled up outside the old house. It was clear it was once a beautiful home but years of neglect had taken its toll. Still she was not here to judge the friends of the victims she was here to help. It was a job she took seriously. Checking in with base they had there suspect, her job now was to try to connect Tara to him personally. The broken gate swung open easily, the junk in the yard didn't register until after she had hung up the phone. Housekeeping apparently wasn't a strong point for Gina.

She took a deep breath centring herself it was essential to have your own emotions in check before sharing someone else's burden. Knocking loudly she brushed off the peeling paint chips wiping them off her knuckles and onto her skirt peering through the window she didn't have to wait long to meet Gina.

"Don't do that" she stuttered "My grandma is asleep, she is going to wake up soon." Gina became agitated JJ noticed she couldn't keep eye contact or even keep still on the spot. "You have to stop it. I have to go I have to go to the yard" concerned JJ stepped forward but Gina was already gone weaving through the rabbit warren of boxes.

Worried JJ stepped into the house "Gina" she called closing the door. The girl was clearly struggling with her friend's death, taking it harder than anyone could imagine, and it looked like there wasn't a lot of support for her either. Inside the house looked worse than outside reminding JJ of the show Hoarders. Whether Gina or the grandma was the hoarder remained to be seen but JJ's concern increased as she followed Gina weaving between boxes.

"Gina," JJ said trying to call her back not exactly thrilled to be chasing through the dirt. "Gina," she called again. "I'm with the FBI" she trailed off as Gina disappeared around a corner without even acknowledging she had heard her.

JJ continued through the house sadly, where would you even start sorting this stuff out. Having lost sight of Gina a few times she hit a dead end but continued to where she guessed 'the yard' would be calling Gina's name. If she had to guess she would say Tara's death had probably caused some deep trauma and Gina was needing urgent help. It didn't even cross her mind that this 16 year old girl was the unsub not until she was her in the greenhouse, a bottle of blood perhaps even Tara's blood sat on the work surface. Instantly her hand went for her hip and she slowly pulled out her gun.

"Gina," she called again this time moving to keep her line of sight clean and keeping her voice steady and body language non-threatening just like they had been taught.

From nowhere there was a blinding pain across the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain, what had she drank and how much? Her whole head was throbbing, why was the ground spiky and who as shouting? The questions swum around her head as she tried to remember the prequel to waking up. Her head hurt too much for noise did they not know that. She opened her eyes the light blinding, as she did she remembered. The case, Gina was the unsub, and someone must have been working with he it was the only other way she could have been knocked out from behind. Perhaps the Grandma Gina had mentioned previously. But that didn't match the voice. The male voice what he was saying was unclear his voice swimming. Reluctantly she lifted her head wincing at it shot tendrils of pain through her skull and down her back.

The grass was vibrating. Instinctively she reached for where her mobile had been on her hip to find it gone. There it was on the grass too far away to reach. Blindly she reached for her ears the pain of all the noises and the light to painful. The vibrating didn't stop, each vibrate was like a nail into her skull. She knew she had to get herself out of here. Her team didn't even know she was in trouble. Her gun sat heavy in her hand still. She pointed it at her target wondering why the target moved and morphed so much. She began crawling towards the phone. The arguing was getting louder they were going to kill her. Even with her eyes open she didn't recognise the man but he seemed desperate to kill her. It motivated her, as adrenaline took over. She began crawling towards the phone, as she neared it she could hear he was getting Gina to agree. Her team even with the lights on and sirens blaring wouldn't get there in time. Next to her phone was the shovel. Footsteps echoed towards her she had to choose. She lifted it up fighting the groan from the strain that lifting the shovel did.

Rounding the corner they had just noticed she had gone. Without hesitating she swung it hitting his head. He went down with a grunt and so did she right after him. That small effort weakening her as her head spun. Gina approached.

"Stay back" JJ warned pointing the gun wishing Gina would stay still instead of morphing from 1 to 2 people. Gina ignored her warning drawn in by the blood on the back of JJ's head.

"I need the blood" she muttered. "I have to have it" JJ pressed the trigger aiming at Gina's head but missed by a mile. The sound echoed around her head causing her to cry out and grasp her head.

"No, no, no, you'll wake grandma," Gina cried grabbing the gun and throwing it to the floor out of reach. She grabbed JJ by the hair pulling her towards the table. JJ went with her waiting until her grip released to react. She drove her elbow upwards into her chest. Then used the gap it created to drive her fist upwards into Gina's face. It worked catching her nose. Blood began pouring out. JJ backed away but the blood caused Gina to freak out. In a fit of rage she began hitting out catching JJ several times. On the arms, the face and as she fell to the floor to her back, then the world spun sickeningly on its axis as she felt cold and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was so cold, so very cold everywhere. She was lying on something hard and cold she tried to move but her arms and legs didn't respond. She groaned her voice was working.

"Sssssh" a warm finger pressed against her cool lips.

"Why do you keep her alive?" another voice further away.

"The blood comes out better, we need all the blood" Gina protested. With a start her memories came back and the photos of the victims drained of all their blood. Using all her will power and remaining strength she reached for her neck. It felt herculean in effort but in fact was extremely clumsy. Pressing hard her numb hand she could feel the warmness of the blood covering it.

A hand grasped her wrist, Gina was standing over her.

"Don't fight, Dante needs the blood"

"Dante is in jail" JJ slurred, her breathing heavy.

"No liar, Dante is a God" Gina screamed seemingly not worried about waking Grandma up anymore

"Ask him" JJ begged.

"Is it true?" Gina asked,

"He wanted to get rid of him he used you. Dante is going to jail because of you" JJ argued lying. It was unethical but she knew she was only moments from death.

"NO, NO" Gina yelled.

"Kill her and Dante is free, you can live together forever" he promised

"LIAR" Gina yelled using the ice pick she drove it forwards it landed in his skull. Instantly blood began spurting out.

"No it's going to waste." Gina moaned collecting a container and beginning the process of collecting his blood.

JJ used her distraction to once again spur her hand up to her neck trying to remove the needles that drained her blood then attempting to apply some pressure though with no sensation in her hand it was hard to tell if she was anywhere near holding the right spot. In the distance she could hear sirens, they were getting closer. Then they started to fade. JJ knew the odds if she let go now it would be over, they're would be no waking up from this. She fought to stay conscious this was the battle she had to win.

She began fading remembering other battles, the first against Jonny Roberts. He pulled her pigtail, she had pushed him away, fist had flown and she had been the one in time out. That's when she first learnt the world wasn't fair, that sometimes the good guys lost and the bad guys won. It was the first time she promised herself to always fight back.

It was a Tuesday, JJ would always remember that, she was meant to meet Amanda after school but Tory said Amanda had already gone home. JJ ran the whole way there wondering why Amanda hadn't waited. She remembered arriving home, running up stairs. Amanda had been in her room, her wrists slashed. To this day JJ remembered the scream the overwhelming darkness that overtook her life. How she had let it overwhelm her life until in a dream when her sister had come back told her to fight. She had fought ever since fought the darkness of the world, brought happiness to others' lives it was a hard job, but she had always fought.

It was the final game, everything rested on this, her scholarship, town pride, her whole life was resting on the outcome of this on match. This match determined if she was going to be an East Allegany loser or a college student. The pressure was intense on the girl, on the whole team but especially the Captain it had been present for the last 2 years ever since the previous captain had graduated. They were equal a goal scored either side. It was there throw in, at the edge of the half way mark. Amy took it throwing it to their Captain JJ. If anyone could score with 5 minutes to go it was her. JJ began dribbling looking for space an opening. From behind a tackle taking her out and the ball, JJ had fallen her leg throbbing. Her coach wanted to substitute but JJ had refused, it was her life, her choice everything rested on this game. She took the kick missing the goal by inches. A jeering by the opposite team the same girl who had knocked her down, JJ fought the anger. She got tackled fairly by Amy, she chased Amy down slide tackling her down. Amy went down with a cry. The girl got up Amy didn't. It was obvious her leg was broken to anyone looking, still the ref called no foul. The girl was laughing, JJ's anger rose. A break that serious could end her career, a scholarship, a way out. A free kick was awarded none the less. JJ took it again listening as the girl mocked the cry baby. The darkness within her told her to punch her beat her into submission. She didn't instead looping the ball into the back of the net flawlessly with seconds to go. Instead of celebrating with her team she had walked up to the other Captain, the fowler.

"That was for Amy" she had told her proudly before walking off. She had found out later the Captain's scholarship had been rescinded the Scout not as fooled as the ref, Amy however hadn't broken her leg to badly and was still set for a full ride to the local college. That's when JJ had learnt the most important lesson of them all. Sometimes you beat the baddies by keeping calm, smiling and doing your job and doing it well. This was a lesson which had led her to the FBI media liaison. To where she was now fighting the ultimate battle, the one between life and death, she chose life.

From the lightness hands reached her, their voices echoed around her. She knew them instinctively, they were her family, her life, her light.

"Prentiss is she ok?"

"Oh God JJ, Hotch get an ambulance she has lost a lot of blood."

Hands grasped her neck and clamped down hard.

"Lift her legs, I read about it keeps blood in the essential systems"

"I got it Reid, Rossi how's the guy"

"Dead, police took the girl into custody, Morgan is helping them,"

"Ambulance is 4 minutes away, keep the pressure on Prentiss"

"Come on JJ, please hold on"

"Her pulse is getting weaker"

"This way please"

"JJ listen to me, you need to hold on Joe get the intra osseous set ready." There was a blinding pain in her leg. JJ groaned but her leg was being held down.

"Try to relax" someone shouted. JJ tried

"Squeeze this Sir please as fast as you can" The voices were yelling. "Blood pressure 70/40, heart rate 140, resps 43, sats 91 temp 34.5, get a warming blanket and some oxygen. Push harder on that wound we need to stop the bleeding."

A warm fluffiness was pressed on to her.

"Let's get her in the van. Lenny get the trolley. Ok everyone lift on 3. 1, 2, 3." Then she was moving.

Sirens sounded and the whole world spun from side to side. Finally they stopped and she found herself letting go as she remembered her sister's last words to her. 'Sometimes you fight and you fight but it's not enough and they win'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Someone talking woke her up. Coming round she noticed soft beeping noises. Her hand was being held.

"Hey JJ" Emily greeted as she opened her eyes. "Nice to see you awake again" JJ furrowed her brow, confused again.

"What happened?" she asked he voice croakier and weaker than she imagined.

"We got her JJ" Morgan told her from his seat next to Reid by the window.

"OK good" JJ relaxed, it was routine they had been for before. The Doctor had explained the blood loss and trauma to the body would cause her to wake up and might forget events.

"Can I go home now?" Was her next question, they all laughed before realising she was serious.

"JJ, they had to resuscitate you. They gave you 6 units of blood it was touch and go for a few days."

"Oh" JJ paused it too much for her confused tired mind to comprehend, "I'll go home tomorrow then" she decided before drifting off to sleep. The group smiled, this wasn't the first time a conversation like this had happened.

It was a few hours later when she woke up next, this time Garcia was holding her hand

"Hey JJ"

"Hey PG, what happened?"

"A demonic vampire worshiping pyscho decided you'd be a great next victim and nearly drained the life out of you"

JJ was quiet for a moment not really remembering it

"Oh, did we win"

"Of course we did," Garcia answered

"Good, Garcia, you're my best friend" JJ announced crying for a few minutes as Garcia held her before going back to sleep, leaving everyone smiling as she once again fell asleep.

It was dark next time she woke up.

"Hey, did the others go to bed" She asked the figure reading next to her.

"Yes" Hotch answered pleased to see she appeared more orientated.

"What you working on?" she asked sitting up wincing as her head hurt.

"Case files."

"Let me help" JJ offered, "please Hotch" she begged wanted to prove herself.

"Ok here take this one" Hotch gave her the top one, he knew JJ was stubborn and arguing with her was pointless.

"Thanks Hotch" JJ said already yawning.

"JJ, what would this team do without you?" Hotch asked rhetorically, "You got to be more careful" he whispered as her eyes closed.

"Your more protective than my dad" JJ moaned going back to sleep making Hotch smile. Sometimes he did think of his junior agents as his kids and sometimes they acted like it.

The next morning the whole team was there as the Doctors entered for their ward round.

"Jennifer Jareau, admitted with hypovolemic shock and a head injury. Her CT scan showed a small concussion, her GCS on admission was 12/15 its currently 13-14/15. Her blood pressure has been improving all night and is 125/65, as are all her observations. Her heart rate is still a tad fast at 102."

"That's great lets go and see how she is doing" the Consultant stepped into the room, not aware he was being profiled, his eyes swept the room taking in the family, before he spoke addressing them all.

"I'm Mr Treger, I'm Jennifer's doctor, she has been extremely lucky. It looks like she will recover from this without any long lasting effects. She might have a headache for a few weeks and need regular blood tests and an iron rich diet for about 6 week but otherwise all being well we will look at discharging her"

"Will she be able to fly?" Rossi asked.

"There should be no problem once she is discharged, I'll also send a letter with you to give to her Physician in Washington"

"Can I go home now?" JJ asked not opening her eyes as the light hurt too much still,

"No we need to monitor you a little while longer"

"Thank you Doctor" Hotch said speaking for the whole team before JJ could respond.

It was 4 days later when JJ was discharged and they all flew home together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a top secret mission, one that nobody could know about. If her team found out it would mean war, and she would be the first victim. She paid the taxi, slipping out into the night.

Walking in she knew the most important thing was confidence walking in like she was meant to be there. The fact the terrain was familiar was a point on her side but it was to her adversary too. She was banking on them not suspecting a frontal attack.

Security was surprisingly easy to get past they swiped her though as she walked up to the front entrance a brief screen and she was in, easier than she thought. A part of her wondered if it was a trap if fates were conspiring against her or more likely her enemy. She timed her incursion well the office was open the cleaning lady having just finished with a courteous nod she took her place behind her desk. She knew not to log onto the computer it would surely be tapped, the light was also kept dim as she began with the folders piled on top of each other savouring her victory.

It was 3 hours later the first movement happened down on the floor. Quietly and stealthily she drew the blinds careful not to draw attention to herself or the office.

Good things don't last forever JJ reflected staring into the angry faces of her colleagues. She had been doing so well since breaking into the FBI at 0400 but alas her body had betrayed her and ill-timed bathroom break had lead her into Rossi and Spencer's heated discussion about Rossi's book. It ended abruptly when they spotted her she leant against the wall to stop herself from swaying.

"Hey guys, I just popped in" She confessed hoping it would detract from the bigger crime. It didn't work with the 2 seasoned profilers.

"Right, I didn't think that the Doctor had cleared you yet" Subtly wasn't Rossi's strong point

"I know I forgot something" JJ desperately thought for something that important

"And you remembered it now and it was so important one of us couldn't drop it by" Rossi smelt the lie as Spencer lent back and watched with interest.

JJ knew she was caught but she wasn't going to go down easily.

"Well I didn't want to trouble anybody" Rossi stayed silent as JJ fought to defend herself. "It was just a quick visit" she paused.

"Great so if I check the logs…." Rossi trailed off. JJ knew her cover was blown.

"I'm so busted" JJ reflected.

They both nodded. She sighed

"I couldn't sleep" they both looked sympathetic, which wasn't what JJ wanted either. "I mean I just needed to check on a few things in the office first before I can relax. Cases that I thought we might take whether they caught the unsub yet or whether it's getting worse, then I needed to make sure the profile has been done and sent so at least they have a chance." She paused taking a deep breath. "I've already been off a week, in that time 10 profiles hadn't been completed. That's 10 killers, robbers or rapists or god knows what potentially ruining someone's life"

It was clear to both of them she had been sitting at home worrying and that wouldn't be doing her recovery any good at all.

"Did you get all the work you needed done?" Rossi questioned calmly. JJ nodded in truth her short stint at the office had taken more out of her than expected. "Good. Reid is going to drive you home, there you will take a nap." He held his hand up to silence the argument JJ was about to make. "Tomorrow you can come back in I will pick you up myself for exactly 2 hours if you cope with that we can look at extending that time" He dealt his hand knowing it was a good deal. JJ considered it.

"Fine on one condition" she bartered, Rossi's eyes narrowed, she continued hastily "I really need to lean on someone" Reid obliged helping her to the car. As soon as she sat down she was asleep. Arriving Reid woke her up helped her in and set her up on the sofa. She was asleep before he even left.

The next day true to his word Rossi picked her up pleased to see she had more colour than before and was swaying less.

After 2 hours true to his word he picked her up and dropped her off without argument.

Within a week she was managed 7 hours, the headaches were fading, as was the dizziness and she could stay awake for 10hours without needing a nap. Reid informed her it was normal and could last for 4 weeks. Still she was getting there step by step.


End file.
